Alberto Sordi
Alberto Sordi (Roma, 15 giugno 1920 – Roma, 24 febbraio 2003) è stato un attore, regista, comico, sceneggiatore, compositore, cantante e doppiatore Italiano. Tra i più importanti artisti del cinema italiano con circa 200 film alle spalle, con Ugo Tognazzi, Vittorio Gassman, Nino Manfredi e Marcello Mastroianni fu uno dei più grandi interpreti della commedia all'italiana. Inoltre, insieme ad Aldo Fabrizi e Anna Magnani, fu tra i massimi esponenti della romanità ''cinematografica. Filmografia e Televisione * ''Scipione l'africano, regia di Carmine Gallone (1937) * Il feroce Saladino, regia di Mario Bonnard (1937) * La principessa Tarakanova, regia di Mario Soldati (1938) * La notte delle beffe, regia di Carlo Campogalliani (1939) * Cuori nella tormenta, regia di Carlo Campogalliani (1940) * Il bravo di Venezia, regia di Carlo Campogalliani (1941) * Le signorine della villa accanto, regia di Gian Paolo Rosmino (1942) * Giarabub, regia di Goffredo Alessandrini (1942) * I 3 aquilotti, regia di Mario Mattoli (1942) * La signorina, regia di László Kish (1942) * Casanova farebbe così!, regia di Carlo Ludovico Bragaglia (1942) * Sant'Elena, piccola isola, regia di Renato Simoni e Umberto Scarpelli (1943) * Tre ragazze cercano marito, regia di Duilio Coletti (1944) * Galop finale al circo, episodio di Circo equestre Za-bum, regia di Mario Mattoli (1944) * Chi l'ha visto?, regia di Goffredo Alessandrini (1945) * L'innocente Casimiro, regia di Carlo Campogalliani (1945) * Le miserie del signor Travet, regia di Mario Soldati (1945) * Il vento m'ha cantato una canzone, regia di Camillo Mastrocinque (1947) * Il delitto di Giovanni Episcopo, regia di Alberto Lattuada (1947) * Il Passatore, regia di Duilio Coletti (1947) * Sotto il sole di Roma, regia di Renato Castellani (1948) * Che tempi!, regia di Giorgio Bianchi (1948) * Cameriera bella presenza offresi..., regia di Giorgio Pàstina (1951) * Mamma mia, che impressione!, regia di Roberto Savarese (1951) * Totò e i re di Roma, regia di Steno e Mario Monicelli (1951) * Lo sceicco bianco, regia di Federico Fellini (1952) * Giovinezza, regia di Giorgio Pàstina (1952) * È arrivato l'accordatore, regia di Duilio Coletti (1952) * Viva il cinema! Regia di Giorgio Baldaccini e Enzo Trapani (1952) * L'incantevole nemica, regia di Claudio Gora (1953) * I vitelloni, regia di Federico Fellini (1953) * Io cerco la Titina, episodio di Canzoni, canzoni, canzoni, regia di Domenico Paolella (1953) * Ci troviamo in galleria, regia di Mauro Bolognini (1953) * Un giorno in pretura, regia di Steno (1953) * Due notti con Cleopatra, regia di Mario Mattoli (1954) * Amori di mezzo secolo (episodio Dopoguerra 1920), regia di Mario Chiari (1954) * Il matrimonio, regia di Antonio Petrucci (1954) * Gran varietà (episodio Fregoli), regia di Domenico Paolella (1954) * Scusi, ma..., episodio di Tempi nostri - Zibaldone n. 2, regia di Alessandro Blasetti(1954) * Allegro squadrone, regia di Paolo Moffa (1954) * Accadde al commissariato, regia di Giorgio Simonelli (1954) * Una parigina a Roma, regia di Erich Kobler (1954) * Un americano a Roma, regia di Steno (1954) * Tripoli, bel suol d'amore, regia di Ferruccio Cerio (1954) * Lo scocciatore (Via Padova 46), regia di Giorgio Bianchi (1954) * Il seduttore, regia di Franco Rossi (1954) * L'arte di arrangiarsi, regia di Luigi Zampa (1954) * Il segno di Venere, regia di Dino Risi (1955) * Buonanotte... avvocato!, regia di Giorgio Bianchi (1955) * La bella di Roma, regia di Luigi Comencini (1955) * Accadde al penitenziario, regia di Giorgio Bianchi (1955) * Bravissimo, regia di Luigi Filippo D'Amico (1955) * I pappagalli, regia di Bruno Paolinelli (1955) * Lo scapolo, regia di Antonio Pietrangeli (1955) * Piccola posta, regia di Steno (1955) * Un eroe dei nostri tempi, regia di Mario Monicelli (1955) * Faccia da mascalzone, regia di Raffaele Andreassi (1956) * Guardia, guardia scelta, brigadiere e maresciallo, regia di Mauro Bolognini (1956) * Mio figlio Nerone, regia di Steno (1956) * Era di venerdì 17, regia di Mario Soldati (1956) * Mi permette, babbo!, regia di Mario Bonnard (1956) * Arrivano i dollari!, regia di Mario Costa (1957) * Souvenir d'Italie, regia di Antonio Pietrangeli (1957) * Il conte Max, regia di Giorgio Bianchi (1957) * Il medico e lo stregone, regia di Mario Monicelli (1957) * Addio alle armi (A Farewell to Arms), regia di Charles Vidor (1957) * Il marito, regia di Nanni Loy e Gianni Puccini (1958) * Ladro lui, ladra lei, regia di Luigi Zampa (1958) * La vedova elettrica (Le septième ciel), regia di Raymond Bernard (1958) * Fortunella, regia di Eduardo De Filippo (1958) * Domenica è sempre domenica, regia di Camillo Mastrocinque (1958) * Venezia, la luna e tu, regia di Dino Risi (1958) * Racconti d'estate, regia di Gianni Franciolini (1958) * Nella città l'inferno, regia di Renato Castellani (1959) * Policarpo, ufficiale di scrittura, regia di Mario Soldati (1959) * Il giovane leone (Oh, que Mambo!), regia di John Berry (1959) * Vacanze d'inverno, regia di Camillo Mastrocinque (1959) * Il moralista, regia di Giorgio Bianchi (1959) * Costa Azzurra, regia di Vittorio Sala (1959) * La grande guerra, regia di Mario Monicelli (1959) * I magliari, regia di Francesco Rosi (1959) * Il vedovo, regia di Dino Risi (1959) * Brevi amori a Palma di Majorca, regia di Giorgio Bianchi (1959) * Tutti a casa, regia di Luigi Comencini (1960) * Il vigile, regia di Luigi Zampa (1960) * Crimen, regia di Mario Camerini (1960) * Gastone, regia di Mario Bonnard (1960) * Il giudizio universale, regia di Vittorio De Sica (1961) * I due nemici, regia di Guy Hamilton (1961) * Una vita difficile, regia di Dino Risi (1961) * Il commissario, regia di Luigi Comencini (1962) * Mafioso, regia di Alberto Lattuada (1962) * Il diavolo, regia di Gian Luigi Polidoro (1963) * Il boom, regia di Vittorio De Sica (1963) * Il maestro di Vigevano, regia di Elio Petri (1963) * La mia signora, regia di Tinto Brass, Luigi Comencini e Mauro Bolognini (1964) * Il disco volante, regia di Tinto Brass (1964) * Risate all'italiana, registi vari (1964) * Latin lover, episodio di I tre volti, regia di Franco Indovina (1965) * Quei temerari sulle macchine volanti (Those magnificent men in their flying machines, or: how I flew from London to Paris in 25 hours and 11 minutes), regia di Ken Annakin (1965) * Guglielmo il dentone, episodio di I complessi, regia di Luigi Filippo D'Amico (1965) * L'autostrada del sole, episodio di Thrilling, regia di Carlo Lizzani (1965) * Made in Italy, regia di Nanni Loy (1965) * Il marito di Roberta, episodio di I nostri mariti, regia di Luigi Filippo D'Amico (1966) * Fata Marta, episodio di Le fate, regia di Antonio Pietrangeli (1966) * Fumo di Londra, regia di Alberto Sordi (1966) * Scusi, lei è favorevole o contrario?, regia di Alberto Sordi (1966) * Senso civico, episodio di Le streghe, regia di Mauro Bolognini (1967) * Un italiano in America, regia di Alberto Sordi (1967) * Il medico della mutua, regia di Luigi Zampa (1968) * Riusciranno i nostri eroi a ritrovare l'amico misteriosamente scomparso in Africa?, regia di Ettore Scola (1968) * Amore mio aiutami, regia di Alberto Sordi (1969) * Nell'anno del Signore, regia di Luigi Magni (1969) * Il prof. dott. Guido Tersilli primario della clinica Villa Celeste convenzionata con le mutue, regia di Luciano Salce (1969) * Il prete, episodio di Contestazione generale, regia di Luigi Zampa (1970) * Le coppie (episodi La camera, regia di Alberto Sordi, e Il leone, regia di Vittorio De Sica) (1970) * Il presidente del Borgorosso Football Club, regia di Luigi Filippo D'Amico (1970) * Detenuto in attesa di giudizio, regia di Nanni Loy (1971) * Bello, onesto, emigrato Australia sposerebbe compaesana illibata, regia di Luigi Zampa (1971) * Lo scopone scientifico, regia di Luigi Comencini (1972) * La più bella serata della mia vita, regia di Ettore Scola (1972) * Roma, regia di Federico Fellini (1972) * Anastasia mio fratello, regia di Steno (1973) * Polvere di stelle, regia di Alberto Sordi (1973) * Finché c'è guerra c'è speranza, regia di Alberto Sordi (1974) * Il fuoco, episodio di Di che segno sei? (episodio Il fuoco), regia di Sergio Corbucci(1975) * Un sorriso, uno schiaffo, un bacio in bocca, regia di Mario Morra (1976) * Il comune senso del pudore (primo episodio), regia di Alberto Sordi (1976) * Quelle strane occasioni (episodio L'ascensore), regia di Luigi Comencini (1976) * Un borghese piccolo piccolo, regia di Mario Monicelli (1977) * I nuovi mostri, regia di Mario Monicelli, Dino Risi ed Ettore Scola (1977) * Il testimone (Le témoin), regia di Jean-Pierre Mocky (1978) * Le vacanze intelligenti, episodio di Dove vai in vacanza?, regia di Alberto Sordi (1978) * L'ingorgo, regia di Luigi Comencini (1979) * Il malato immaginario, regia di Tonino Cervi (1979) * Storia di un italiano, regia di Alberto Sordi (1979) * Io e Caterina, regia di Alberto Sordi (1980) * Il marchese del Grillo, regia di Mario Monicelli (1981) * Io so che tu sai che io so, regia di Alberto Sordi (1982) * In viaggio con papà, regia di Alberto Sordi (1982) * Il tassinaro, regia di Alberto Sordi (1983) * I bersaglieri, regia di Corrado Prisco - cortometraggio (1983) * La vita comincia a..., regia di Ettore Scola - cortometraggio (1983) * Tutti dentro, regia di Alberto Sordi (1984) * Bertoldo, Bertoldino e Cacasenno, regia di Mario Monicelli (1984) * Sono un fenomeno paranormale, regia di Sergio Corbucci (1985) * Troppo forte, regia di Carlo Verdone (1986) * Un tassinaro a New York, regia di Alberto Sordi (1987) * Una botta di vita, regia di Enrico Oldoini (1988) * L'avaro, regia di Tonino Cervi (1990) * In nome del popolo sovrano, regia di Luigi Magni (1990) * Vacanze di Natale '91, regia di Enrico Oldoini (1991) * Assolto per aver commesso il fatto, regia di Alberto Sordi (1992) * Nestore, l'ultima corsa, regia di Alberto Sordi (1994) * Romanzo di un giovane povero, regia di Ettore Scola (1995) * Incontri proibiti, regia di Alberto Sordi (1998) Televisione * Il tassinaro, regia di Alberto Sordi (1983) - long version in 4 puntate * I promessi sposi, regia di Salvatore Nocita (1989) Film o documentari dove appare Alberto Sordi * Tentazioni proibite, regia di Osvaldo Civirani (1963) * Inghilterra nuda, regia di Vittorio De Sisti (1969) * E il Casanova di Fellini?, regia di Gianfranco Angelucci e Liliana Betti (1975) * Siamo tutti napoletani, registi vari (2008) * Mina - Gli anni Rai, registi vari (2008) * Vittorio D., regia di Mario Canale e Annarosa Morri (2009) * Alberto il grande, regia di Carlo Verdone e Luca Verdone (2013) * Che strano chiamarsi Federico, regia di Ettore Scola (2013) * Prima di essere Albertone, regia di Massimo Ferrari Regista * Fumo di Londra (1966) * Scusi, lei è favorevole o contrario? (1966) * Un italiano in America (1967) * Amore mio aiutami (1969) * Le coppie (episodio La camera) (1970) * Polvere di stelle (1973) * Finché c'è guerra c'è speranza (1974) * Il comune senso del pudore (1976) * Dove vai in vacanza? (episodio Le vacanze intelligenti) (1978) * Storia di un italiano - film TV, quattro edizioni (prima e seconda nel 1979, terza nel 1981 e quarta nel 1986) * Io e Caterina (1980) * Io so che tu sai che io so (1982) * In viaggio con papà (1982) * Il tassinaro (1983) * Tutti dentro (1984) * Un tassinaro a New York (1987) * Assolto per aver commesso il fatto (1992) * Nestore, l'ultima corsa (1994) * Incontri proibiti (1998) - riedito nel 2002 col titolo Sposami papà